narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Moeagaru Clan
Clan Overall Description and History Moeagaru Clan (切断クラン, Moeagaru Ichizoku) is a family of samurai, hailing from the Tiger Empire. They have easy access to many ore and mineral veins. Partly as a result of this, nearly all members of the clan are taught smithing and Fuinjutsu at a young age. The weapons that their blacksmiths produce rarely leave their compound, however they are highly valued and are often sold for a high price. These weapons will not be of the highest quality, which will be reserved for clan members. The tools and weapons they use are fashioned from a high quality alloy which conduct chakra very readily, but have high melting points as well as incredible durability. They are also renowned for their kekkei genkai, Fuin no Moeru , which has manifested itself in this clan, which allows them to create and manipulate blades from anywhere on their body. The user is able to use this ability in a variety of different ways, for offensive, defensive, or supplementary purposes. Due to their kekkai genkai as well as their smithing techniques, many a ninja has attempted to gain access to their settlement. However practically no-one outside the clan has ever set foot inside the settlement though are well known in the Land of Samurai. This is mostly due to the hostile and wary nature of members of this clan towards outside interference. It is unusual, though not unheard of for a small group of Moeagaru Clan members to leave the settlement and make for a to branch off and spread their seed throughout the land to seek their fortune and rule over the Ninja with a iron fist. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair: White/Grey *Height: 5'5/6'1 *White skin *Eyes: White/grey Personality traits *Hot headed *Reckless *Ruthless *NIhilistic Strengths *Above Average Fuinjutsu *Exceptional Kenjutsu Weaknesses *Below Average Genjutsu *Terrible Medical Ninjutsu Abilities *Fuinjutsu *Ninjutsu *Kenjutsu *Blacksmithing Kekkei Genkai: Fuin no Moeru The Fūin no Moearu, also simply called Moeru, is a powerful fūinjutsu seal that inhibits the body of a member of the Moeagaru Clan at birth and grants them immense power if they are proven worthy. Despite its requirements, this seal is a kekkei genkai and can skip entire generations at a time. The latest person to possess its power is Suchachi Moeagaru. Clan Abilities: *Fuin no Moeru Rank: A *Fuinjutsu: Absorption seal Rank: C *Kenjutsu: Shotgun destruction Rank: D Clan Achievements * Holding a 200 year dinesty on the land of Toragakure Recent Clan History *As a clan well known for their Fuinjutsu and blacksmithing their goods and product go all over the'' Land of Samurai making them the leaders of production of weapons and other metal good. The Moeagaru clan lead the great attack on Kirigakure in 195 AN which lead to many shinobi slaughtered. More so than the Samurai on that faitful day, which changed the whole world. The revolution of Samurai brought new means to the people and their neighboring villages. Family Tree ''Elders Aimi Moeagaru Ryu Moeagaru Mari Moeagaru Daichi Moeagaru Children Masami Moeagaru Fumio Moeagaru Reiko Moeagaru Haruo Moeagaru Grand children Natsuko Moeagaru Kazuki Moeagaru Shiori Moeagaru Tadao Moeagaru Extra's Requied Category:Custom clan Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Fannon Category:Moeagaru